


Shut Up and Dance

by shadowstories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers reader, Dancing, Fluff, Nervous EVERYONE, Nervous Loki, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song fic, Walk the Moon, also cute everyone, magical reader, nervous reader, shut up and dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstories/pseuds/shadowstories
Summary: This fic was inspired by song Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon! I literally wrote this in like an hour and I love Loki so much I am sorryI don't own any of the characters or the song that this fic was inspired by, credit goes to the lovely creators.





	Shut Up and Dance

You’d been living at with the Avengers for about a year now, and Loki arrived a few months back. Coming back to Midgard was his sentence for the New York incident. You believed Loki when he said the destruction was due to him being under mind control because Thor believed him, and who knows Loki better than his own brother? After the demi-god’s arrival to the tower, the two of you became pretty close. He was very interested in your magic abilities, and the two of you felt a connection as outcasts, sharing similar experiences growing up. While Loki just saw the two of you as friends (or so you thought), you wanted to further your relationship. Within a couple weeks of him being there, you began developing feelings for the god. The whole team knew about your crush. You’d told only Thor to begin with, but the rest of the team started questioning the knowing looks and eyebrow raises Thor gave you every time you had even the slightest contact with Loki. Once they knew about your dilemma, they began planning a way to get the two of you together (despite your pleas to not get involved). 

“Do you think I’m ready?” You asked Thor. The two of you were standing in your room, dressed in formal wear. You’d called him upstairs after you’d gotten dressed and did your hair. He ran over the plan once again and tried to calm your nerves. 

“You look beautiful, (Y/N). I know Loki will accept your offer, as well as enjoy it!” He replied, clapping a hand on your shoulder. You took a deep breath. Tony was hosting a party to celebrate a recent win for the Avengers, as well as announcing Loki’s official acceptance to the team. You were going to ask Loki to dance with you at the party. 

You took Thor’s arm and he led the two of you downstairs where you met the rest of the team. Your grip on his arm grew tighter when you looked down into the living room area and saw Loki standing there amongst the other teammates. His jet black hair was slicked back a little bit, falling behind his shoulders. He was adorned in a full black suit to match, and looked absolutely beautiful in your eyes. Your stomach lurched with nervousness and you could see Thor smirking at you out of the corner of your eye. You told yourself to get it together, it was just a man in a suit. A very handsome man, in a very nicely fitted suit.   
Tony rushed everybody out of the tower and to the ballroom, leaving you unable to talk to Loki before the party. You nerves made you stay near Thor, and he must have known because occasionally his hand would come up to lay on your back, just staying there in hopes to bring you comfort. 

The room was full of people, friends of the team, acquaintances of Tony, as well as some press that were able to sneak their way in. You mingled for a bit, being polite to people but never staying in a conversation for long. Soon, the beginning of a certain song caught your attention. This was the gang’s cue for you, as for the next song would be for you and Loki. You stood on your tippy toes and scanned above the heads in the crowd. You spotted the black haired man sipping on what you imagined was Asgardian mead and looking bored to death in conversation with an unknown guest. You struggled, but eventually made your way over there, sputtering out “excuse me’s” and “sorry’s” for every time you accidentally elbowed someone or stepped on someone's toes. Loki looked instantly relieved when you arrived next to him, saving him from the unwanted conversation. He turned his full attention to you, ignoring the man mid-sentence. 

“You look beautiful this evening, (Y/N).” He said, a gentle smile appearing on his lips as he admired your outfit. You gave him an overly wide grin in response.  
“And you look incredibly handsome yourself.” You said, immediately taking a sip of your drink. He continued the conversation, thanking you for rescuing him from interacting with “lowly Midgardians” as he put it. Just as you were about to respond, you saw something moving frantically out of the corner of your eye. It was Thor. He stood on your left near the bar, waving his hands to grab your attention. You gave him a confused look at first, trying to not also attract Loki’s attention to his oaf of a brother. Thor stopped flailing his hands and mimicked as if he was dancing with someone. Oh! You listened to the music as it began to play its last notes. 

“Dance with me next song?” You asked Loki. You said it quickly, just to get it out of your mind. He stopped mid-sip of his mead and looked at you. His face had turned a lovely shade of pink, and you knew it wasn’t from the alcohol. You also knew that yours was probably the same color. Loki stumbled over his words, despite being known for his silver tongue. This only ever happened around you, and he cursed himself for it.  
“I...I would love to (Y/N), but I don’t know any Midgardian dances, I’m afraid I would make a fool out of myself.” Loki replied. Despite the hesitation in his voice, a smile appeared on your face. 

“Don’t worry.” You told him and swiftly grabbed his hand. The crowd seemed to part for the two of you as you made your way to the center of the dance floor. Loki called from behind you, insisting that this wasn’t a good idea.   
You pulled him towards you, and gently placed your hands on his shoulders. 

“Just shut up and dance with me.” You laughed. The note for the first song played and Loki’s eyes lit up immediately. It was one of his favorite Asgardian songs. Tony made sure that the song was played at the right time, so you would know your cue. Over the past couple of weeks, Thor (and Nat helped out too occasionally) taught you how to dance. It was a proper Asgardian dance. 

Loki placed his hands on your hips as the music continued and the two of you danced as if you had done a million times before. You looked up at him, meeting his emerald green eyes with a smile, which he graciously returned. You’d never seen this look in Loki’s eyes previously. Whether it had been there before and you were too tied up with being nervous around him or not, you wouldn’t know. But he was radiating pure joy. He began to hum to the tune, and did throughout the rest of the song. Once it ended, the crowd turned their attention away from you, but the two of you didn’t move. You breathed heavily from the dancing and the butterflies that still lingered in your stomach. Loki’s hands were still at your hips, and one of your hands was still on his shoulder, while the other had fallen to his chest. You could feel his heart pounding. You felt the urge to rest your head there and listen to his heartbeat, but you decided to save that for another day. 

“You are my destiny,” Loki whispered so that only you could hear it (barely). Before you could reply, he leaned down and ghosted his lips over yours, afraid of any rejection. You reassured him that you weren’t going anywhere by leaning in yourself and kissing him gently, pouring all the love and happiness you had into it. He kissed you back the same way.


End file.
